metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
D-Horse
D-Horse (Diamond Horse) was a white Andalusian horse owned by the PMC Diamond Dogs during the 1980s. Biography In 1984, D-Horse was ridden by Ocelot through Dhekelia, Cyprus, in order to rescue Venom Snake. The horse then carried both Ocelot and Snake through a nearby forest, in order to escape from a fiery-winged unicorn-like specter controlled by the Man on Fire. Eventually, the horse and its passengers fell over a collapsing bridge after it was struck by lightning, although all three survived the plunge into the water. Sometime later, Snake rode D-Horse through the mountainous Khyber Pass into Afghanistan, led by Ocelot on another horse. Snake and D-Horse then proceeded alone into Soviet-occupied territory in order to rescue Kazuhira Miller. After saving Miller, D-Horse was extracted from the combat zone via a Fulton recovery balloon, and made available for Snake's use in future missions with Diamond Dogs. Behind the scenes Overview D-Horse is primarily used to traverse large distances quickly in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. He first appeared in the GDC 2013 reveal trailer and was first identified in the TGS 2014 demo. D-Horse becomes available as a Buddy immediately after completing the opening prologue, and is the first Buddy available. If the player tries to reach various locations without D-Horse during "Phantom Limbs", after some time, Ocelot will call in and sarcastically ask if Venom Snake is planning to traverse the entirety of Afghanistan's wilderness on foot before insisting that Snake use D-Horse. Where D-Horse is kept when not on a mission is unknown. He is never seen on Mother Base. D-Horse has 10,000 health and 5,000 stamina. When D-Horse's health falls below 50%, he becomes incapacitated until fully restored. Once restored, D-Horse can be ridden again. While riding, Snake can use any equipped weapon, and can also lean over and cling onto either side of D-Horse to avoid detection. Additionally, he can be used to provide a diversion when needed to stop enemy vehicles. If D-Horse is left unattended and a guard who is not yet in combat with Snake finds him, the guard will simply shoo D-Horse away, forcing him to run for a short distance to leave. This does not alert the base at all, but it can inconvenience players. D-Horse's appearance can be customized with various tack and armor, which is either unlocked in the game or available as DLC. Concept art for the game shows D-Horse would have had a custom armor called RageCorn. Concept also shows that D-Horse could have also worn a eyepatch as a customization. Skills D-Horse's bond level can be increased by +1% for every 36 seconds he is ridden. Using the Whistle command while Snake is sprinting causes D-Horse to run alongside him and allow him to mount, in order to maintain speed. Equipment Gallery Dhorse.jpg|D-Horse being Fulton extracted, as revealed in the TGS demo. MGSV Dhorse Snake.png|Snake riding D-Horse in battle. D Horse Concept 1.PNG D Horse Concept 2.PNG ru:D-Horse Category:Animals Category:Buddies Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Male